Hand-held lights, such as battery-operated flashlights, with swivel heads have been available for many years. A flashlight has a housing, a relatively large heavy battery, and a head in which the reflector and flashlight bulb are located. A handle associated with the housing portion can be held by a user in a comfortable position and the head is tilted to a selected position to illuminate as desired. These currently available flashlights cannot be built economically enough to have widespread consumer appeal. Because the structure which swivelly mounts the head to the battery housing is visible, currently available swivel type flashlights are not very attractive either. Also, the interconnection between the head and the housing tends to loosen with age so that the head droops or otherwise fails to remain in a selected orientation.